


Beginnings of a Bond

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Banter, Bonding, Coruscant (Star Wars), Flying, Friendship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Slavery, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Anakin stared at the young Togruta in front of him. What the blazes was he supposed to do with her?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	Beginnings of a Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this fanfiction is a bit AU in the sense that Anakin and Ahsoka meet on Coruscant instead of during war. It's supposed to be the beginnings of Anakin and Ahsoka's brotherly/sisterly bond. I also wanted to kinda touch on the insecurities Anakin struggles with. Hope you enjoy it!

Anakin stared at the young Togruta standing in front of him. What the blazes was he supposed to do with her? Ahsoka Tano had just been given to him as his padawan. Given. The very thought of it made his stomach churn with disgust. The Council had simply _given_ her to him, like she was an object that they could do whatever they pleased with. She wasn't a slave or an object. She was a person and should have at least been consulted with as to whether or not she even wanted to train under him. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure if she did. He was young, inexperienced, and pretty unorthodox.She was staring back at him awkwardly, expecting him to do or say something. Which, of course, brought him right back to his original question. _What the kriff was he supposed to do with her?_ He had no idea how to train a padawan. Already, he was doubting himself. What if he failed her? What if they didn't get along? What if . . . _Stop it._ He told himself. _Just stop. That won't help you._

"Well, Ahsoka," he said uncertainly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Um, I guess we should, uh, get something to eat. It's practically lunch time."

"Yes master."

He flinched. Master. It made him feel as low and dirty as Watto or Gardulla. He wasn't a slaver. He wasn't her owner. To be honest, though he knew that it was used to convey respect, he had never been comfortable calling anyone - even Obi-Wan- master. His years as a slave had ruined the title for him. Hearing this girl call him master made him even more uncomfortable than when he called others by that title. He said nothing, though, and led her to a speeder. 

"Master?" she asked, visibly confused.

He cringed slightly at the title. "Yeah?"

"I thought you said we were going to eat. The cafeteria is inside the temple."

He smirked. "True, but I'd rather not get food-poisoning today."

She frowned. "What?"

"Trust me," he said. "The food's terrible there. It tastes like it was made by a seasick gundark."

She laughed. "How would you know?" she asked.

"I've had the misfortune of being forced to eat there on multiple occasions because a certain master was too lazy to cook at home," he explained, starting the engine and taking off.

"You've eaten food made by a seasick gundark before?" she asked, smiling.

He looked at her, then decided to play along. "Yep. It was terrible," he answered, grinning.

She just shook her head, still smiling. They were flying through the traffic now, slowly making their way into the city. "So, where are we going, then?" she asked.

"Just a small restaurant called Dex's Diner," he said. "It's nothing too flashy, but the food's good."

"No seasick gundarks?" she teased.

"Nope."

"Well, that's a relief. I think one gundark is enough for me." she said jokingly.

"Whaddaya mean 'one gundark'?" 

She just grinned at him. He raised his eyebrows as understanding dawned on him. "Now listen here, young lady," he began, though unable to conceal his grin. "You take that back. If I were a gundark, I'd be trying to eat _you_ , not lunch at Dex's."

"Oh, sorry," she smirked. "The resemblance is so great, I guess it's easy for me to mistake you for one."

He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the handsomest guy around."

"Uh-huh. And the humblest, right?"

"Absolutely."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Sure thing, master."

Instantly, the smile vanished from his face. Master. He wasn't- the thought was cut short by a speeder slipping in front of them "Oh, for the love of- we're never gonna get there at this rate," he groaned. Then he looked over at his padawan. "If Obi-Wan asks, I flew nice and safe and followed every rule invented. Got it?" 

She smiled. "You bet!"

He grinned fiercely, and increased his speed. He ducked under one speeder, sped under the line of drivers ahead of them, then jerked sharply upward, cutting in front of another vehicle. Accelerating, he twisted around a corner, wove through the next eight speeders, sped upward, pushed the throttle to full speed, and raced to the small restaurant. "There," he said as he parked. "We're here." Ahsoka was thrilled. "Wow! That was awesome! "

"I know," he said smugly. "I'm awesome."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant awesome for a gundark."

He just chuckled and went into the diner.

* * *

Heading home, Ahsoka seemed to be in deep thought. "What's on your mind?" he asked. 

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't really expect you to be so. . . "

"So what?" he pressed.

"I don't know. So. . . fun. Most masters are stern and serious, but you aren't," she explained.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, concerned. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him. 

She smiled shyly. "No, I actually kinda like it."

He smiled back. "I'm glad. You know, I think we're gonna make a great team, Ahsoka."

"Me too, master."

He winced. Blast, he hated that title. "Hey, Ahsoka? You know, you don't really have to call me master. I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Anakin or something. Just not . . . well, I mean unless it's a problem for you. . . I just don't . . . "

"Anakin?" she asked.

He nodded. "Somehow, that doesn't feel right, calling you that." He sighed in defeat. They continued to fly home in silence. _Great._ he thought. _Just great. She feels uncomfortable not calling me master, and I feel uncomfortable being called master. Wonderful.I guess I'll just have to get used to it._

"What about Skyguy?" she asked, grinning.

He stared at her. "What?"

"Skyguy it is," she decided.

He smirked. "Fine. Skyguy it is _Snips_."

She laughed. Obi-Wan was waiting for them when they landed. "Well, I trust you had a good time?" he said. "Anakin's flying didn't frighten you, I hope?" he added, smiling.

Ahsoka cocked her head. "Of course not, Master Kenobi. He flew nice and safe and followed every rule in the book, right Skyguy?"

"That's right, Snips."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. _Skyguy? Snips? I am so going to have my hands full with these two._


End file.
